Fish
by beforethestorm.88
Summary: "Your fish totally likes my fish." That was 100% true. She just didn't want to say it out loud. DENSI


**Fish**

Summary: "Your fish totally likes my fish." That was 100% true. She just didn't want to say it out loud. DENSI

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: L.A. I do, however, own Catherine.

Kensi Blye considered herself well put together. Yes she had enough emotional luggage that easily weighed in to that of a small elephant, but she could not, _would not_, let her past dictate her future. Her father had taught her how to be strong and capable. He did not, however, teach her to have a borderline commitment phobia. Kensi never understood how a first date could go so well, and then the second, a complete disaster. She also didn't understand why she always ran from _him_. Sure they flirted, that went without saying. But she never let him in. Not really. Kensi was terrified of the possible repercussions that might follow allowing Deeks into her life. Who was she kidding? Allowing Deeks to _become_ her life. That is what would eventually happen, and she knew that. He would become her everything, because, how could he not? They were partners and would, without a doubt, give up their lives for each other. And that is what fundamentally paralyzed Kensi with fear. Having someone become everything to you, and then, leave. Just like Jack. But _he_ was not Jack. _He_ was Deeks, with his adorable grin, surfer hair and an optimist view of life, despite his tough childhood. Today, to top it all off, he had to be completely Deeks and make a sly comment about doppelganger fish Kensi liking doppelganger fish Deeks. Sometimes she just wanted to-

"Kensi!" he called, effectively cutting her musings short.

"What Deeks?" she asked looking over to him as he lazily grinned up at her.

"Still thinking about the angelfish and goldfish? Cause let me tell you, they would rule that aquarium. It would be all kinds of awesome." Deeks replied.

Rolling her mismatched eyes at him, she answered, "You still need a Hetty fish. And _that_ fish will rule the aquarium."

"Miss Blye is correct Mr. Deeks." Hetty stated, appearing out of nowhere, and making Deeks fall out of him chair in shock.

"I think Deeks might pass out Hetty." Callen commented conversationally without looking up at his computer.

"So we'll get a moment of peace and quiet? I, for one, think that's an excellent plan." Sam said, cleaning his gun in the process.

Pouting and looking forlorn, Deeks got up, picked up his things, and walked towards the door. "Have a good evening guys."

In that moment, Kensi wanted nothing more than to make him smile. She knew that he knew that the guys were kidding around. But with Deeks being upset or sad, it was as though some protective instinct kicked in and she had to help him. Racing for the door, she called out a goodbye and ran into the fading rays of the sun.

xx

Kensi must have driven across most of the Greater Los Angeles Area and still could not find Deeks. Mumbling a few curse words, she turned a corner and drove back to Venice Beach, thinking that she might have missed him. The sun was a tiny sliver over the horizon as she walked along the beach, scanning the water for his golden curls.

"Deeks? Deeks?" she called, her voice radiating across the ocean. When she got no response, she turned her back on the Pacific, and began to walk back to her car.

"Excuse me? Are you looking for Marty?" a voice questioned.

Kensi turned around and faced a girl wearing a navy blue bikini, holding a surfboard, probably in her early twenties. Her long brown hair was waterlogged and her blue eyes were locked on Kensi, analyzing her curiously. Jealously immediately flared, and Kensi wondered how Deeks knew this girl.

"I'm Catherine," the girl said sticking her hand out.

"Kensi," she replied shaking the girl's hand, "how do you know Marty Deeks?"

"He's a friend of my family. I've known him since I was five. I don't have any siblings, so Marty is like the big brother I never had." Catherine answered, blue eyes still analyzing Kensi for whatever reason.

"He's never mentioned a Catherine." Kensi stated, jealously ebbing away when she that this girl considered Deeks nothing more than an older brother figure.

Catherine shrugged and suddenly recognition flashed across her eyes. "Wait! You're Kensi, as in, _his_ Kensi. He always mentions you whenever we hang out. This is great. I've always wanted to meet you."

_His Kensi_. If she was being honest with herself, those words could not have sounded any better. Deeks cared enough about her to mention her to his pseudo kid sister. Maybe, just maybe, this was the push she needed to _finally_ let him in.

"Listen Catherine, I'm looking for him. Some of the guys at work made a joke and I wanted to make sure that he was ok. I don't think that he took it seriously, but I'd rather check." Kensi said.

Catherine looked as though Christmas had come early. Pulling a thick white cotton hoodie and jean shorts over her bathing suit she ran towards her car, motioning Kensi to come along. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Deeks' number. "He usually answers my calls," she explained, eyes focused on the ocean, much like Deeks always did whenever there was a problem nagging at him.

"Hey Marty, it's Catherine." She stated.

"What's up Katie?" Kensi heard through the phone.

"Katie is what everyone called me when I was seven. I'm in medical school now: older, wiser. Can you please call me Catherine? The whole family does, you're just the odd one out." Catherine smirked, rolling her eyes.

"No can do sweetie. When I met you, it was Katie, it will _always_ be Katie." Deeks laughed.

"Moving on," Catherine mumbled, "listen I was wondering if you'd like to come to Venice Beach and sit with me for a bit."

"Be there in 10." He confirmed.

Catherine hung up the call, smiling up at Kensi. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Kensi called after her as she drove away, brown hair blowing in the wind.

xx

"Katie? Katie? _Catherine?_" Deeks yelled, walking along the beach.

"She's not here. She sort of conned you into coming here. Not bad for a medical student." Kensi quietly voiced.

Whipping around, Deeks saw Kensi standing in the surf, an unreadable expression on her face. "What are you doing here Kensi?" Deeks questioned.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay after what Sam and Callen said." Kensi whispered.

"You knew I was. Those two always joke around with me, or at my expense. It's all for fun." Deeks answered.

Kensi nodded, privately thinking that she looked like a first-grade idiot right about now. She didn't know what else to say. Or maybe she did know, but she couldn't say it. She wanted to. But she stood there, frozen.

"Are you alright? The water gets cold after dark." He looked over at her, eyes worried.

Kensi nodded again, feeling more and more foolish. Grasping at any form of courage her mind could give her she looked up at him and spoke, "I want to rule the aquarium with you."

Deeks looked shocked, speechless and entirely confused. His brilliant blue eyes glazed over and he ran a hand through his golden hair. He opened and closed his mouth, looked comically like his goldfish doppelganger. After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke, "You realize that this means that you're all in? Not like halfway. It's you and me. King and Queen of the aquarium. Kensi and Deeks: Densi."

Smiling briefly at the couple name, she nodded, "I know. I wouldn't have it any other way. I've been dancing around the idea of us together for too long."

Closing the small gap between them, Deeks pulled her into a slow, romantic kiss. It was nothing like the cover-up Melissa/Justin kiss. Fireworks exploded behind Kensi's eyelids and she held on to Deeks like he was her lifeline. Finally pulling away he grinned, "It's going to be a hell of a ride, angelfish."

Pulling him towards her, she softly kissed his lips. "I'm looking forward to it."

xx

Please read and review everyone :)


End file.
